Welcome To Hell
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Escape was impossible. It was pointless. Futile even. Because there was no escape. All they could now do was pray their team would save them somehow, or they'd be trapped for all eternity. "What's the worst that could happen?" Six words Skye now wished she'd never said. Because those six words were responsible for her and Ward being trapped together in Hell...LITERALLY.


**Alright here goes nothing... (SPOILERS MENTIONED BELOW FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT SEEN UP TO EPISODE 15. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)  
**

**This story is what happens when I watch too many horror films and then listen to AC/DC's Highway To Hell on repeat afterwards (that's my excuse anyway!) So, here's my own attempt at a little supernatural horror story for our beloved AOS characters (mainly Skye & Ward). This story is set AFTER all CURRENT episodes of the show therefore things like Centipede/Deathlok, Skye being an 0-8-4, Skye being shot by Quinn, the mysterious mystery drug that saved her and hell even May/Ward/Lorelei (-.-) has happened prior to this story starting. So at that this picks up sometime after the last episode, Yes Men, aired (but will NOT be following/or including any upcoming episodes, just what's already aired, somehow, someway, you'll see!) So at that and for the time being the whole HYDRA thing never happened and might never either. XD**

**I'm unsure as of now how many chapters this story will have though I've got a good few planned out. I'm posting this first chapter now to see what people think of it, if you'd like to see more and if it's worth me pursuing ._. My intention is to try and scare the living daylights out of you! :D And also try something I don't think has ever been done before for AOS o.o I'll stop rambling on now and let you guys tell me what you think? ? ?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics to Highway To Hell, as that would be AC/DC.**

* * *

**Welcome To Hell**

**Chapter 1: On The Highway To Hell**

"Pretty please, A.C.!" pouted Skye to Agent Coulson, doing her best puppy dog expression. "Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"What's my biggest rule on this Bus, Skye?" asked Coulson, folding his arms sternly across his chest as he looked at the young hacker standing in front of him.

"Don't touch Lola" replied Skye with a sigh.

"And what are you currently pleading with me to do?" sighed Coulson.

"But I'm not asking to touch Lola!" said Skye, smiling. "I'm asking to drive Lola!"

"That's so much worse than touching her!" said Coulson, as he glanced over towards where his precious Lola was currently parked in the corner of the cargo hold.

"I do know how to drive you know" sighed Skye. "I'm not going to crash her I swear!"

"Can't you choose something different that you want to do?" asked Coulson with a pleading look towards Skye himself this time, regretting telling Skye she could choose to do whatever she wanted for managing to stay out of trouble lately.

It had now been a whole month since Skye had been shot twice and left for dead by Ian Quinn, subsequently being saved by the same mysterious miracle drug, GH-325, that Coulson himself had been given to bring him back from the dead from when he'd died from being pierced through the heart by Loki's sceptre. Since that month they'd come no closer in finding out just how that mysterious miracle drug had managed to save them both exactly, deciding to keep it to themselves until they knew more. In the meantime Skye had slowly been recovering and getting back on her feet. She was now at long last back to her cheerful, bubbly self once more. He'd made the mistake of promising her if she'd managed to successfully stay out of trouble and not get shot again after a month that she could have anything she wanted, no matter what it was, with him even turning a blind eye if he had too. Coulson found himself very rarely being able to say no to Skye, especially when she was pouting at him with her biggest puppy dog expression that she possibly could.

"A.C.! Hey there! Earth to the mighty Coulson! Are you even still in this dimension?!" said Skye, snapping him out of his thoughts with a wave of her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yes, still here" replied Coulson, as he finally answered her. "If I agree to this will you promise NOT to fly her?"

"But...but...but..." pouted Skye, her bottom lip out, as she stared up at him with her big, brown, doe like eyes. "Flying Lola is the best part!"

"You don't even know how to fly, Skye!" sighed Coulson in exasperation.

"Then make someone who does know how to fly her come with me!" suggested Skye.

"That would be me then" said Coulson. "Fine. I'll take you to the damn candy store so you can get your sugar rush."

"No! Wait!" said Skye, stopping him from walking over towards Lola. "Make the robot come with me instead! Trips to the candy store always drive him completely round the bend! Plus, to be honest with you, after the whole incident with that sorceress Lorelei he could probably do with the distraction."

"I think you're right" agreed Coulson. "He's been a little distant since that whole thing happened. Perhaps a drive out would do him good after all."

"Yay!" clapped Skye excitedly. "I'll go and tell him the good news!"

Coulson merely chuckled to himself as he watched Skye dash away and up the spiral staircase as she yelled out for Ward. Glancing over towards his precious Lola he sighed deeply as he said aloud to himself "Don't worry, Lola. I'll threaten them both with reassignment if they even so much as scratch your paintwork."

* * *

A little over 20 minutes later Skye and Ward were finally sitting side by side in Lola, with Ward in the driver's seat, as they made their way to the nearest store to get Skye her beloved candy treats.

"Remind me again why I'm your personal chauffeur today?" asked Ward, glancing over at Skye in the passenger seat.

"Because A.C. said I wasn't allowed in Lola by myself and that I had to be with someone he could trust to make sure I didn't attempt to fly her on the way back" said Skye, smiling at him.

"Which means on the way back when it's your turn to drive her you're going to attempt to fly her aren't you?" asked Ward, shooting her a stern look.

"Maaaaaaybeeeee" grinned Skye. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see!"

"Why do I get the feeling we aren't going to make it back to the Bus alive because we'll be wrapped around a tree?" sighed Ward, shaking his head at his rookie.

"Chill out, Ward! You have to learn to live a little!" said Skye, shifting her gaze back towards him and smiling again. "After everything that's happened to us all lately we all deserve a little bit of fun. I'm guessing flying a flying car with the top down as the wind whips at the back of our necks is just what we need!"

Looking over towards her Ward couldn't help but smile at her. Skye always managed to make him smile. She was always so happy go lucky, fun and carefree. There was a time those little traits of hers used to annoy him, but now he found them endearing and honestly loved how no matter what happened she never changed. So many bad things had happened to the team lately, especially to Skye, but if it fazed her in any way then she was doing a really good job of hiding it so far. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did need to let loose and just enjoy himself, even if it was only briefly. Too much had happened lately what with Skye getting shot twice by Ian Quinn, coming ever so close to dying, only to be then saved by a miracle drug. He'd come so close to losing Skye, which had done a serious number on him, one he hadn't been quite ready to face. Until the Asgardian seductress Lorelei had come to Earth from Asgard and made him admit not only to her, but to himself, that there was someone on his team that he desired and cared about a great deal, and it hadn't been Agent May, who he'd been sort of seeing at the time, but now no longer was. They'd since ended their relationship, if it could even have been called that in the first place since they'd merely just been _'agents with benefits'_ if anything. Ward was now more focused than ever on figuring out what his hidden feelings for the one he'd truly desired all along meant to him...

"Earth to the robot!" came Skye's shrill voice immediately snapping him out of his thoughts. "What is it with people spacing out on me these days?! First A.C. and now you! Do I bore you guys to death when I talk to you that makes you drift off into your own little worlds?! I'm starting to feel like I should be offended or something everytime someone's eyes glaze over when I'm talking to them."

"Huh? No! You don't bore me. You could never bore me" said Ward, smiling at her. "I was just reflecting on everything that's happened lately and hoping nothing else bad happens. I think we all deserve a little break."

"I couldn't agree with you more on the break part" sighed Skye. "But you know if you ever want to talk about anything that's happened lately then my shoulders free, Ward. It always has been. It always will be."

_My shoulders free... _Three little words that managed to cut through him like a knife, as they instantly made him remember the first time she'd offered him her shoulder back in Ireland. But instead he'd brushed her offer aside and chosen a different form of comfort that night... "Yeah, I know. I appreciate that, Skye. Maybe when we're back on the Bus I'll take you up on that offer."

Skye couldn't help but smile and blush a little at the smile he flashed her way. A smile that made her heart go all a flutter. _Careful, Skye. Falling for your S.O. is not a good idea... _"I hope you do."

_This time I will... _thought Ward to himself, smiling at her again before he then pulled into the parking lot of the store they'd finally arrived at. "Alright, let's make this quick. If we stay out too long we'll be responsible for Agent Coulson having a heart attack due to him worrying that anything could be happening to Lola."

"A.C. needs to take a chill pill!" laughed Skye, jumping out of the passenger seat without even opening the door, as she then grinned at Ward while she sang _'What's the worst that could happen?' _to the tune of the Dr. Pepper advert.

* * *

After what felt like far too many torturous hours later, at least for Ward, the two of them were finally back in Lola and back on the open road, this time with Skye at the wheel.

"You do know that the speed limit is not 100mph right?" said Ward, gritting his teeth. "Slow down, Skye!"

"Oh hush you big baby!" said Skye, rolling her eyes. "I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to put a dent or anything in Lola. Besides we need to go this fast in order for one of my favourite songs to apply!"

"What song are you talking about?" asked Ward, quirking a brow at her.

Grinning at him Skye simply leaned forwards and slipped a CD into the CD player, hitting play as she did so. It took only a few seconds before AC/DC's _'Highway To Hell' _started blasting out through the speakers.

"I never would have thought you to be an AC/DC fan, Rookie" chuckled Ward.

"I'm not really" said Skye, shrugging her shoulders. "But I'll admit to liking this song."

"Can't deny the fact that it's a classic that's for sure" smiled Ward.

"For once the Rookie and the Robot agree on something!" laughed Skye, smirking at him, as she then turned up the volume to the song.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" frowned Ward.

"Oh lighten up, Tin Man!" said Skye. "Sing with me!"

"Why would I sing-"

But Ward was suddenly cut off from finishing his question due to Skye suddenly bursting into song next to him, while all he could do was stare at his rookie in bewilderment, as she practically belted the chorus of the song out as loud as she could without so much as a care in the world.

"_I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Don't stop meeeee! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! On the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell!" _

Ward couldn't help it. He could no longer contain the urge to just completely crack at how ridiculous his rookie currently looked while she practically sang her little heart out. Throwing his head back against the seat he burst out laughing and just let himself go completely, his need to laugh taking over him.

"Glad to know you find me so amusing!" giggled Skye, as she smiled at Ward laughing. He rarely laughed, if at all, so it was something she really liked to witness. This was what he needed every once in awhile, to just completely let go and not care who saw him actually smile, laugh and be happy every now and then. _Guess he's not so robot after all..._thought Skye to herself quite happily.

"God do you really make me wanna sing along with you!" chuckled Ward, shaking his head at the crazy thought.

"Then do it, Ward! Sing with me! There's no one around to witness us singing! It's just me and you on the wide open road to nowhere!" grinned Skye.

"I'll be forced to hurt you if you tell anyone back on the Bus about this, alright?" warned Ward, squinting his eyes at Skye.

"You have my word that I won't tell a soul!" beamed Skye, crossing her heart.

Throwing caution to the wind and with a smile towards his rookie Ward let go and joined in singing with her, slightly off key, but neither one of them cared in that moment.

"_Noooo stop signs! Or speeeeed limits! Nooobody's gonna slow me dowwwwn! Like a wheeeeel! Gonna spinnnnn it! Nooobody's gonna mess me arounnnnd!"_

Just before they hit the next line of the song Skye swerved Lola around the upcoming bend in the road, as she soared past the sign that read _'The Devil's Crossing'. _

"_Heyyyyyyyyyyy Satannnnnnnnnnnn!" _sang Ward and Skye together, both of them that lost in what they were doing that they failed to notice the wind suddenly pick up all around them, while the sky above them started to turn a light shade of red. They continued to sing the rest of the song together before finally hitting the chorus, making them sing louder than they had been before in order to see who could sing the loudest.

"_I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Don't stop meeeee! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! On the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Don't stop meeeee! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! On the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell! Hiiiiiiiiighway to Hell! I'm on the hiiiiiiiighway to Hell!"_

Before either of them got the chance to sing another verse of the chorus the sky above them had now turned from a light shade of red to an even darker shade, as a massive flash of red lightning suddenly flew at them, narrowly missing Lola by a mere millimetre and making Skye scream. Just as she was about to spin the steering wheel around in order to dodge another lightning attack she found herself suddenly becoming frozen in fear, as right before her very eyes a blazing red vortex appeared in front of her that she was driving straight towards.

"SKYE! TURN THE CAR AROUND! NOW!" yelled Ward, as he lunged for the steering wheel, yanking on it as hard as he could in his best attempt to divert the car from driving right through the blazing red vortex.

But he was too late.

And they drove right through it...

* * *

"Ugh! My head!" groaned Skye, as she sat up from where she currently lay on a stone cold floor. "How did we get here?! Where the hell is Lola?!"

"Coulson is going to kill us for losing Lola!" groaned Ward in frustration, as he slowly stood to his feet and looked around the room. "Skye, this room we're in... is it making you feel..."

"...terrified out of my mind?" continued Skye, as Ward trailed off. Wrapping her arms around herself tightly Skye shivered at all of the different emotions that were coursing through her veins. "How can a room make me feel so scared, Ward?"

"I don't know, Rookie" answered Ward, as he reached down towards Skye and pulled her to her feet. "But it's doing the same thing to me. I don't like it. I never get scared."

"Everyone gets scared, Ward" shivered Skye. "It's what makes us human."

"I know that. But this feeling is different. It's impossible for a room to make you feel this scared..." said Ward, trailing off, as he locked his eyes with Skye's. "...something's not right. We were on the highway in Lola and now she's nowhere in sight while we're in an empty room that has no doors or windows!"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Tin Man..." said Skye, absolutely terrified, as she reached out to Ward and clung to his side as tightly as she could.

"We weren't in Kansas to begin with" remarked Ward, as he slid his arm around Skye's waist protectively, bringing her closer towards him.

"It was a figure of speech. I'm trying to lighten the mood because I don't know what the hell has happened or where we are!" screamed Skye, as she started to shake. She was now ever so close to being terrified out of her mind.

"That makes two of us, Rookie" said Ward, as he glanced all around the room they were in, seeing nothing but walls that were now dripping with blood, so much blood. _Where is all that blood coming from?!_ thought Ward. Wrapping his arms more securely around Skye he crushed her against his chest. "It's alright, Skye. I'll get us out of here. Once I figure out where _'here'_ actually is..."

"I'm scared, Ward! I'm really scared!" cried Skye, as she looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling.

"So am I" said Ward honestly, looking down at her and seeing the fear in her eyes which he knew matched his own. "But at least we're together."

_"Scaring you is what it's all about down here..."_ came a demonic sounding voice that practically whipped all around them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelped Skye, gripping Ward tightly.

"Why I'm the boss of this establishment!" chuckled the invisible voice. "And you're my new tenants."

"Who are you?!" asked Ward, glancing all around him, as he tried his best to make out where the voice was coming from. "Where are we?!"

"I'm your worst nightmare! And as for where you are, well all I can say is..." laughed the voice menacingly, as it ghosted around their necks, making them grip each other even tighter as they shivered in each other's arms. _"...Welcome to Hell."_


End file.
